


Being There (#184 Candidate)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [115]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan witnessed history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being There (#184 Candidate)

Ian was on a slow campaign to win Alan’s approval mainly by cleaning the basement. This meant opening boxes and finding glimpses into the past.

Ian opened a half rotted shoe box and pulled out a button.

‘Bobby ‘68’ it read.

“Wow.” Ian said.

“I was there.” Alan said from behind him.

“Where?”

“Ambassador Hotel. I’d never heard gunshots. From that distance they sounded like balloons popping.”

“Wow.” Ian said again appreciating the history.

“I had a right shit run of luck with candidates for a while there. I got arrested and investigated by the FBI trying to get McGovern elected.”


End file.
